


Chat filled with idiotic superpowered children

by DearHeatherMell



Series: Mutant Squip Squad [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ANOTHER TEXT CHAT, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Evan is mentioned, F/F, M/M, Swearing, and stealing, blowing up stuff, like busses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: A whole text group about superpowered children who were squipped and are now messing up their powers





	Chat filled with idiotic superpowered children

**Author's Note:**

> Heere comes a thought: Jeremy  
> Ice Ice Baby: Michael  
> Daaè: Christine   
> Rolan into your DMS: Jenna  
> Pinkberry: Chloe  
> Lousy Woman: Brooke  
> Pizza is my first love: Jake  
> My mixtape is LIT: Rich

**Ice Ice Baby** : Y'all I am suing Brooke Lohst

 **Heere comes a thought** : What did she do?

 **Ice Ice Baby** : BECAUSE SHE F UCKING PUSHED ME  
 **Ice Ice Baby** : IM SUING YOUR AS S  
 **Ice Ice Baby** : BROOKE

 **Lohst Woman** : HOE  
 **Lohst Woman** : YOU TURNED MY BATHROOM INTO A FREEZER

 **Ice Ice Baby** : HOE  
 **Ice Ice Baby** : DONT CALL ME A HOE 

**Lohst Woman** : HOE

 **Ice Ice Baby** : HOE

 **Daaè** : *How

 **Rolan into your DMS** : Chris  
Rolan into your DMS: You are so innocent 

**Daaè** : Bitch how

 **My mixtape is LIT** : :O

 **Pizza is my first love** : CHRISTINE 

**Heere comes a thought** : Jesus Christ dude 

**Daaè** : OFF TOPIC QUESTION BUT  
 **Daaè** : How's everyone's powers going?

 **Ice Ice Baby** : I froze another bathroom 

**Lohst Woman** : YEAH  
 **Lohst Woman** : MY BATHROOM AGAIN

 **Ice Ice Baby** : L I E S

 **My mixtape is LIT** : I BLEW UP A BUS

 **Heere comes a thought** : JESUS CHRIST DUDE

 **Rolan into your DMS** : R I C H BLEW A BUS UP 

**Daaè** : No gossiping Jenny

 **Rolan into your DMS** : Damn it

 **My mixtape is LIT** : LET ME EXPLAIN  
 **My mixtape is LIT** : So luckily my stop is first  
 **My mixtape is LIT** : And I blew it up   
**My mixtape is LIT** : Cause I didn't want to go to school

 **Ice Ice Baby** : SO YOU BLEW UP A BUS 

**Daaè** : To Los Angeles~

 **Ice Ice Baby** : SO YOU WOULDNT HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL??

 **My mixtape is LIT** : Yeah basically 

**Pinkberry** : H o e

 **My mixtape is LIT** : JOKES ON YOU   
**My mixtape is LIT** : NO ONE WAS ON IT AND NO ONE CAUGHT ME

 **Heere comes a thought** : What about the bus driver?

 **My mixtape is LIT** : I  
 **My mixtape is LIT** : Uh...

 **Rolan into your DMS** : Rich killed the bus driver

 **My mixtape is LIT** : NO  
 **My mixtape is LIT** : HE GOT OUT IN TIME

 **Heere comes a thought** : Jake do something about your boyfriend 

**Ice Ice Baby** : He's out of control 

**Pizza is my first love** : He's expressing himself 

**Lohst Woman** : Jake he blew up a bus

 **Pizza is my first love** : H e i s e x p r e s s i n g h i m s e l f

 **My mixtape is LIT** : The bus blew up because of my mixtape 

**Rolan into your DMS** : B itch

 **Lohst Woman** : RICH

 **My mixtape is LIT** : WHAT

 **Lohst Woman** : SHUT UP

 **My mixtape is LIT** : FINE

 **Pinkberry** : I turned into my wolf form to scare my parents 

**Ice Ice Baby** : It makes no sense why Jeremy's power isn't anything related to dolphins

 **Heere comes a thought** : Divorce 

**Ice Ice Baby** : WA I T

 **Heere comes a thought** : Today I knocked down Evan's treehouse 

**Pinkberry** : B itch how

 **Heere comes a thought** : Uh  
 **Heere comes a thought** : MY POWER IS JUST ME SCREAMING LOUDER THAN BEFORE 

**Ice Ice Baby** : Yeah  
 **Ice Ice Baby** : Just yesterday we were trying to watch a horror movie

 **Pizza is my first love** : Oh sh it

 **Ice Ice Baby** : TV IS BROKEN 

**My mixtape is LIT** : Haha 

**Lohst Woman** : Rich you're still grounded 

**My mixtape is LIT** : Damn it

 **Daaè** : I TURNED INTO A LIN MANUEL MIRANDA AND GOT FREE PIZZA 

**Pizza is my first love** : Pizza

 **Rolan into your DMS** : Chris   
**Rolan into your DMS** : Really famous people don't get stuff for free

 **Daaè** : They don't 

**Heere comes a thought** : Yeah Chris  
 **Heere comes a thought** : You may have just shoplifted a little caesars 

**Ice Ice Baby** : Chris?

 **Pinkberry** : WE MADE THE GOOD ONE OF US CRY

 **Lohst Woman** : AAAH

 **Pizza is my first love** : AAH

 **My mixtape is LIT** : AAH

 **Heere comes a thought** : AAH

 **Ice Ice Baby** : AAAH

 **Rolan into your DMS** : MY DEAR

_[Rolan into your DMS left the chat]_

**Ice Ice Baby** : That's gay

 **Heere comes a thought** : You're gay

 **Ice Ice Baby** : B itch I know

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop these text chats  
> Actual fic updates will come  
> Eventually 
> 
> Mutants/Super power AU


End file.
